legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Bwynraya and The Targhul P2/Transcript
(Later on, Bwynraya and the kids are seen on the couch watching T.V) Chance: *Happy sigh* Bwynraya: Fun game huh kids? Ryan: Yeah! Cait: Most fun we've had in awhile! Bwynraya: Heh. Well I'm glad you all enjoyed. Jay: I think you enjoyed it the most! Bwynraya: Hm? Chance: Yeah, you aren't acting as tough and serious as you have been before mommy! Cait: I think we're actually starting to do something great! Bwynraya: I uhhh... Chance: At this rate, she might even think about taking care of us full time! Bwynraya: Hey! Don't get any ideas there! Ryan: But mommy! Cait: You spend so much time working and trying to hunt bad guys! Jay: You barely have any time for us! Bwynraya: But- Chance: What bad guys are there even to fight? Jay: The Defenders beat them all! Bwynraya: That's what people said after Alkorin was defeated the first time. There will ALWAYS be bad guys. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not in the next 5 years, but sooner or later, someone is gonna get a crazy idea about killing all of humanity or trying to take over the world. Jay: Like who? (The news is then heard) Reporter: Breaking news out of the world of Remnant. Bwynraya: Hm? Reporter: In a recent mystery gone awry, several reports have come in about a strange creature roaming around the woods of Remnant. Chance: What? Reporter: Government officials have yet to report the existence of this mysterious creature, though many sightings describe it as a Grimm that is apparently around the height of an average man. We'll keep you updated as progress is made. (The four kids look at the T.V and back at Bwynraya) Bwynraya:...... Jay: Mommy? Bwynraya: Exactly my point. Cait: Aww come on mom! Don't believe that! Ryan: It's just a bunch of people reporting a monster! Everyone knows Remnant's full of those things, what makes this one different? Bwynraya: Regardless of WHAT it is, it still remains with the fact: Bad guys still exists. Grimm, though just seemingly mindless beasts who hunt down humanity, they are an evil that MUST be stopped. Ryan: But how's that your problem? Bwynraya: Ryan, I'm a Commander and training officer for the Multiversal Alliance. We dedicate ourselves to protecting the Multiverse AND the Omniverse from threats like this. Ryan:...... Bwynraya: It's my job. I know you hate it when I leave for so long, but you still have Aunt Jessie and Aunt Raynell to watch you on those days. Ryan:.... Chance:..... Cait:..... Bwynraya: Kids? (The four infants crawl off of Bwynraya and leave the room) Bwynraya: Wha- kids, where are you going? Chance: Our room. Jay: We're tired. Bwynraya: But-But what about the movie? Cait: You watch it. Ryan: We'll be asleep. Bwynraya: K-Kids! (The infants ignore Bwynraya and just walk off) Bwynraya:.... *Sighs* …… Did I make a mistake? (Bwynraya looks back at the Infants' room) Bwynraya:........ (The scene then cuts to the inside of the room as the infants are seen lying around) Infants:...... (Bwynraya then knocks before entering the room) Bwynraya: Kids? Infants:....... Bwynraya: Kids? Are you upset with me? Infants:..... (Bwynraya looks over at Ryan) Bwynraya: Ryan? Ryan:...... Bwynraya: *Looks at Cait* Cait? Cait:....... Bwynraya:.... *SIghs* Look. Kids. I'm sorry. Believe me I'd love to spend more time with you. But my job is important... Chance:.... Bwynraya: My job helps protect people, saves lives. Jay:.... Bwynraya: It also protects you 4. If... If anything were to happen to any of you I.... (Bwynraya begins tearing up a bit) Bwynraya: I-I.... Ryan: *Looks over* Hm....? Bwynraya: I'd never forgive myself..... Jay: *Looks over* Mommy...? (Tears run down Bwynraya's face as she falls to her knees and cries into her hands) Bwynraya: *Crying* I just....want to keep you all safe..... Ryan:...Mommy.... (The four infants get up and crawl over to Bwynraya) Chance: Mommy, it's okay. Bwynraya: No it's not..... Cait: Mom, you don't. Ryan: You can still be with us more. Bwynraya: How...? Jay: Well..... Chance: We know it's a long shot but.... Cait:....Have you ever considered retirement? (The room goes silent) Bwynraya:.....Re....tirement? Cait:.....Yeah? Bwynraya:..... Ryan: You always keep saying you're not young anymore... Bwynraya:.... I get what you are saying kids. But retirement... That I don't see happening at least not for another few years. Ryan: Why? Bwynraya: I'm not as young as I use to be, but I'm still too young to retire. Ryan: Huh? Chance: Since when does that matter? Cait: Mom come on. Whenever you come home, you always got bags under your eyes. Jay: You also always pass out in bed half the time when you do. Bwynraya: That's cause I work hard everyday. Jay: Doing what?? Bwynraya: Training, reading reports, organizing, meetings, drilling recruits, the list goes on. Ryan: Is working in the military REALLY that hard? Bwynraya: Yes. Its not all "Bang, bang, shoot the bad guys" like people think. Ryan:.... Cait: But mom, you've been at this for years from what we heard. Chance: You DESERVE this. Bwynraya: Kids.... (The four infants then all look at each other and smile. They all nod) Bwynraya: I understand, but- (Bwynraya then feels Cait rubbing up against her stomach) Cait: Come on mommy. Ryan: *Rubs against Bwynraya's side* Do it for us! Bwynraya: Kids... I like that you are looking out for me, but I'm not ready to retire... Not mentally, or physically. (The infants look up at Brynraya) Bwynraya: …. *Pulls in the kids for a hug* But when the time comes I do retire, you kids I think will make it worth it. Chance: Awww! Ryan: Thanks mommy! Bwynraya: *Smiles* (Bwynraya then gets an idea) Bwynraya: Say, what say you kids and I go down to Sammy's for lunch? Cait: *Gasp* Chance: SAMMY'S!?! Bwynraya: Yeah. Do you- Infants: YES PLEASE!!! (Bwynraya chuckles) Bwynraya: Well then, let's get ready. Infants: YAY!!! (The five go to get ready to leave) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Bwynraya and The Targhul Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts